Goodnight My Hero
by Ruby Sapphire Rose
Summary: After returning from the South Pole, Meelo is having nightmares about what happened to him and his family during the invasion. Who better to come to his rescue than the Avatar? ONE-SHOT, PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Sadly, nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to Bryke. **

**This is just a cute little one-shot that I came up with and also part of my two part Legend of Korra story that I am writing. If you like it, let me know.**

**P.S. I got Meelo's age from Avatar Wiki. **

**Here it is...**

Meelo's eyes shot open as the sound of a loud clap of thunder reached his ears, yet that was not what woke the five year-old up. It was the same nightmare that he had been

having for the past three nights, ever since he and his family came back from the South Pole. The little boy quickly sat up, looked around his room, and realizing where he was,

let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, lightening lit up the room, followed by another loud "BOOM!" Meelo curled himself into a ball, trying to shield himself from the light and the

noise. Normally if he had a bad dream or there was a storm, he would go to his parent's room and crawl into their bed. But Meelo knew he couldn't do that now that baby Rohan

was was here and sleeping Pema and Tenzin's room. He looked out the window that was next to his bed and raindrops began to hit it.

"I don't need to go to Mommy and Daddy's room, I'm not scared." He said to himself. "I'm brave, like Aunt Lin."

He laid his head on his pillow, covered himself with his blanket and closed his eyes. Just then, he heard the biggest and loudest clap of thunder he had ever heard in his young

life. Letting out a squeak, Meelo pulled his blanket over his head and curled himself back into a ball.

"I'm brave like Aunt Lin. I'm brave like Aunt Lin. I'm brave Aunt Lin..." He kept whispering to himself as he shook in fear under the blanket.

He was so busy telling himself not to be scared himself not to be scared that his didn't notice the door to his room quietly slide open, the footsteps walking up to his bed, or the

hand that pulled the blanket back from his face.

"Meelo?" A voice said. "What wrong? Did the storm scare you?"

Meelo stopped whispering and looked up at the worried face of the Avatar. The second he saw her, he forgot about being brave and sat up, tears pouring down his little cheeks.

"Oh Korra, I was so scared!" He said. "Those people in masks came back and they took me, Jinora, Ikki, and Daddy and tied us up and Daddy said you would come save us but you never did and they took our bending and I woke up and the thunder was loud and scary and...!"

The rest of Meelo's words vanished as he began to sob. Korra sat down on the bed and watched as the little boy crawled into her lap, buried his face into her chest, and clung to

her like his life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly rocked him from side to side.

"Shh its okay, Meelo. It was just a dream, all just a dream." She said. "Those bad people in the masks aren't coming back here ever again."

After a few minutes of rocking, Meelo became quiet and Korra thought he had fallen back asleep. She turned and tried to lay him back down, but Meelo continued to cling to her.

"Don't leave me!" He cried. "They'll come back again!"

Korra looked at him as she pulled him back into her lap.

"Again?" She said. "Meelo, you've had this dream before?"

Meelo nodded.

"When was the first time?" She asked.

"The night we got back from seeing Gran-Gran." He said, sniffling.

"Why haven't you told anybody?" Korra asked.

"Because everyone is busy cleaning up from when the people in the masks came." He said. "I used to go sleep with Mommy and Daddy after I had a bad dream. But now they're too busy with the new baby to worry about me."

Korra gave him a sad smile.

"Meelo, that's not true. Yes, everyone is busy putting the island back together and your mom and dad have been spending a lot of time with Rohan, but no one is ever too busy for something like this." She said. "How about tomorrow, during breakfast, you and I tell your mom and dad about your nightmare? It will probably go away if we do."

Meelo looked at her with his still tear-filled eyes.

"You promise?" He said.

Korra nodded and gently wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I promise." She said. "Until then, you can sleep with me. We'll have to go back to my room though, your bed is too small for the two of us."

Meelo nodded.

"Okay." He said.

Korra gave him a smile and stood up, holding him close to her as she walked out of Meelo's room and toward her own room a few doors down.

When they reached Korra's room, she held Meelo in one arm while using her other to softly close the door. Then she walked over to her bed, sat down, and grabbed her blanket

before pulling it over them as she laid down on her back with Meelo on top of her, his head on her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, Korra was about to close her eyes when

Meelo spoke up.

"Korra?" He said softly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can people have more than one hero?" He asked.

"Sure they can." She said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said sleepily.

Korra smiled at him and placed a small kiss on the top of his baldhead.

"Goodnight Meelo." She said softly.

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard him whisper back.

"Goodnight Korra, my hero."


End file.
